Life at the Edge
by Red Raven Quarrells
Summary: Winter is Hiccups sister, she goes through life with them and endures some hardships unknown to even her. Set during the edge with my own additions. First dragons fic :)
1. Chapter 1

Winter felt the rush of wind on her face as she rounded the mountain cliff towards the Edge. She was standing on her dragon, Witch, practicing her stance. Winter sat down in the saddle just as Witch landed on the clubhouse deck.

"Good flying girl" Winter said, she walked into the clubhouse where Heather was already cooking dinner. "Here let me help you with that" Winter offered rubbing Witch under the chin. "No, don't bother it's almost finished" Heather said slicing yak meat "I just have to finish this off and then its done."

"Thanks for cooking dinner so much Heather, you're a great cook compared to the rest of us" Winter said putting out the plates and cutlery.

"That's true" Heather said laughing "Honestly do you people cook with bricks."

"No" Winter said "but it would seem like it." Both girls cracked up at their jokes. "I'll go round up the crew" Winter said thinking about her weapons belt she'd left in her cottage "I've got to zip by my cottage anyways."

"No you don't" Heather said "remember the rule no weapons to dinner."

Winter sighed she had hope to grab a few knives without anyone noticing, "Fine, I'll be right back." Winter jumped onto Witch's back heading off to find the others. She came across her bother first at his hut reading, of course he was, he was Hiccup for Thor's sake. "Hey bro" Winter said landing beside him "Whatcha reading."

"Hey, I'm rereading the book of dragons" Hiccup grinned at her "For the seventy-second time."

"Of course you are, dinners ready at the clubhouse" She told him hopping off Witch so she could play with Toothless "I'm heading around to get everyone."

"I'll come with you" Hiccup said and Winter saw he wasn't asking.

"Do you have to" Winter whined, "I can make it you know."

"We both know that's not what I'm talking about" Hiccup said "The answer isn't having weapons everywhere you go" Hiccup said placing a hand on Winters shoulder.

Winter turned away from him staring out into sea, "Then what _is_ the answer, because I can't find it and I need to, I need to." Hiccup turned her so she was facing him, "Hey, the answer is right here, in your family and in your friends."

"You're right, like always" Winter said "I just don't know how to trust anyone fully yet," Witch bumped Winters hip with her head "except you, girl, of course."

"You'll find a way just wait, come on let's go get everyone else." Winter nodded and jumped onto Witch, "let's go girl." Both dragons shot up into the sky flying faster than the speed of sound.

They found Ruff and Tuff at their boar pit, Astrid fixing the watch tower and Fishlegs hanging out with Meatlug in their rock garden. It was about fifteen minutes later when they all sat down to dinner. Everyone chatted over the noise of the crackling fires.

"So how did scouting go Snotlout" Hiccup asked "anything to report." The way the beefy boy looked away let everyone know he didn't even go, of course Hiccup already knew this, Winter noticed looking at the little smile at the corner of his lips.

"No, nothing at all we're safe and sound," Snotlout said "I mean who would attack the edge."

"I would" the voice came from the entrance to the clubhouse, "I would attack any day I want to."

Everyone's heads whipped around to the entrance of the clubhouse where a man cloaked in black stood.

"Who are you," Hiccup demanded "I did his patrol for him, how did you get through our defenses."

"I go wherever I want and take whatever I want, and what I want is sitting right there," He pointed at Heather than Astrid and finally pointed at Winter, "hand over those three and maybe you'll make it through this without a scratch."

"We would never hand them over," Fishlegs said defensively "Their not yours to claim." "We aren't anyone's to claim" Winter spit out "You can't take us this is our home." Hiccup motioned for Winter to come to his side. She strode up to him head high, glaring at this stranger whom had ruined their dinner. Witch moved into view behind the stranger, she had been out fishing and had just come back.

"Hey, who are you anyways," Ruffnut asked "I mean, usually the people who show up at dragon's edge, you know we've met them before like Daggur or Viggo."

Winter watched Witch move so if Winter ran out and jumped off the deck instead of plummeting hundreds of feet, Witch would catch her and then they could do something about this stranger. Hiccup put a hand on Winter's arm, he had probably guessed her plan and wanted her to wait a little longer.

"Who I am isn't relevant, those girls will know me as master and you may know me as a stranger."

"Now, hold on, why do you want them anyways," Hiccup asked "Not that we would give them to you no matter the reason."

"Because, they're the three best female fighter's/dragon riders in the world, they'll be the perfect addition to my show," the man grinned "and if you don't hand them over then we'll just have to do it by force."

"Well I know that we aren't coming and they don't control us so, good luck" Astrid said. Hiccup lifted his hand off Winter's arm and she tensed waiting for the right moment to spring.

"Heather," Winter said "This is why we have weapons at the dinner table." Winter sprang forward rolling under the mans out stretched arm and jumped off the clubhouse deck, "Lets go girl" she said to Witch as the beautiful night fury caught her.

They raced off towards the hut flying at the speed of sound. Winter looked around, trying to spot any ships or anything at all really. "Look over there" Winter said, there was a fleet of a dozen ships. Witch growled slightly, "Don't worry, girl they aren't getting us if we've got anything to say about it."

Witch landed on the deck of our house and Winter raced inside. She grabbed Witch's racing saddle along with her weapons belt which she slung around her waist. Witch had gone over and grabbed her quiver from the shelf which she handed to Winter.

Winter quickly changed her saddle and then grabbed the emergency bag that was under her bed, it held two extra axes and three swords for the others. Luckily Hiccup had left his sword in her shop for repair so she grabbed that to.

Winter jumped back on Witch, who purred loudly letting her know she was taking off. Witch shot up into the air while Winter organized herself. The bag hooked onto the saddle Winter leaned forward on Witch's neck. When they arrived back at the clubhouse the scene was not one they wanted to see.

Heather and Astrid were bound to two of the post's holding the building up and the boys plus Ruff were bound in a corner. The plus to having a black dragon was none of the men could see her and Witch, unless Winter sat up straight.

Witch flew in blasting some of the men away from the girls. Winter jumped off and pulled out her quarter staff. She twisted the ends and two razor sharp blades slid out.

She used on end to cut the girls free wile parrying a sword with the other. Winter tossed the girls the axes and then began to fight her way over to the boys. The man who was there at first came at her and Winter parried his axe and swiped at his knees.

She missed and was to late to parry the blade of another soldier coming at her from the side. He pinned her against the wall and knocked her quarterstaff, luckily Winter was able to steer its course towards the boys. Hiccup stretched out his leg and pulled it closer, he quickly cut all of them free while Winter struggled against the man holding her to the wall.

He pulled out a length of rope from his belt and then flipped her around to tie her hands behind her back. The ropes were painfully tight, and just then Winter realised none of their dragons had shown up besides Witch.

What happened to them she wondered, "Where are the rest of our dragons" she hissed at the man who had her kicking and struggling against his hold.

Winter watched over the mans shoulder as Witch was taken down and then men began to take her down the hill. Winter pushed harder trying to get free.

"Where they belong in cages" the man said "the others will get them back when we leave with you and the two others in our clutches."

"Duck" Astrid yelled from the other side of the room. Winter immediately dropped o her knees as Astrid's axe flew over her head slamming into the mans helmet knocking him unconscious, Astrid ran over and cut Winter free from her bonds. "Sorry I didn't get to you quicker," Astrid said.

"All that matters is you got to me before something bad happened," Winter answered "Now are you up for some fighting."

"You bet I am" Astrid said. Winter ran over and grabbed her quarter staff from Hiccup who had just finished cutting the others free.

Winter distributed the weapons she had in her bag. "The dragons are being held on the beach, we're in this alone," Winter told them, "Pair up and guard each others backs."

Hiccup and Winter moved beside each other fluidly, taking down soldier after soldier not letting anyone past their guard. Winter moved like water, while Hiccup moved solidly beside her. The two of them complimented each other perfectly.

The battle was not in their favor though and slowly but surely they lost people. First the twins were captured and carted down somewhere, then Fishlegs and Snotlout. Soon it was just Heather, Hiccup, Astrid and Winter. Next went Hiccup, who Winter chased after she followed the soldiers who took him all the way down to the beach where she saw all their dragons including Witch in cages.

All the people who had been captured where also in cages but those were far smaller than the ones the dragons were in. Winter whipped around when she heard noises behind her, they had gotten Heather and Astrid. Winter sat down on a log and considered her options.

She could leave and disappear but she wouldn't do that to Witch or her brother, or she could run in there with her quarterstaff and wreak as much havoc as possible. Winter decided on the second option.

She lifted her quarter staff and ran out into the open whacking every soldier in her wake, about five minutes later a bola took her down and she lay on her side breathing hard. The soldier left her their as they loaded Heather and Astrid onto the lead ship, they hauled up Windshear and Stormfly after them.

Their leader, the first man they had met came around and knelt down so she could see more than just his boots. 'You're a feisty one eh" he nodded approvingly "Before we get you onto those ships, I'm going to ask for your name, your full name."

"Why" Winter asked "Why should I tell you."

"Because, I asked" he lifted Winter up and spun her so she could see her brother they pulled him towards the fire and pulled out a metal rod that was red hot, "You tell me or every minutes you sit silent her gets a new scar."

"My name is Winter Quarrel Haddock," Winter said glaring at him.

"See you can listen to reason, you may call me master," He raised his hand the man holding Hiccup tightened his grip and the other man dug the hot metal into Hiccups skin, Hiccup's face tightened up and his scream dug nails into Winters brain.

"No!" Winter cried out trying to go to her brother, she struggled against his grip and watched as Hiccup fell to his knees.

"Get her in a cage and on the ship and take her dragon to" the man called out "Speaking of that, which one of these is your dragon?" he asked pointing to Toothless and Witch.

"The one on the left" Winter answered through her teeth.

The man nodded, and raised his hand again, "You forgot something."

Before they could hurt Hiccup again, Winter spat out, "Sorry, _master._ " He nodded and turned away.

They put her in a cage and carried it up into the ship. Winter looked back at her brother who gave her a reassuring smile, Winter could see the smile was tight with pain.

Winter sagged against the bars of the cage, they had never detangled the ropes from her so she couldn't move much. Winter shot a last look a dragon's edge before they took her below deck. They opened the cage and pulled Winter out detangling the ropes from her body.

The guards pushed her into the same cell as Astrid and Heather. "Winter are you okay," Heather asked pulling Winter down to sit beside her.

"Physically, yes I'm fine, mentally, I'm not so sure" Winter said.

"We heard the scream" Astrid said "Who was it."

For a couple seconds Winter didn't say anything, then, "Hiccup, they took hot metal and jabbed him with it," Winter finally answered, shuddering as she remembered the moment.

"They did what!" Astrid said "Oh they are going to pay for that."

"You bet they are," Heather responded "What about the others, is," Heather stopped then blushed.

"Yeah, Fishlegs is fine" Winter said kind of laughing "So are the twins and Snotlout." "What happened? one second you were fighting beside us and the next you had run off" Astrid asked.

"I had gone after Hiccup when they had gotten him," Winter looked out of the cell, sorrow on her face "Then I well, did as much damage a I could."

"Don't worry, they'll come after us," Heather said "they would never leave us to the mercy of whoever this is."

"Let's all try to get some sleep before we arrive at wherever we're going," Astrid said, "We're probably going to need it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll be trying to update at least once a week if not more! I'm super excited for this story to play out and I'm the one writing it!**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **Offensive Person: I loved your suggestions and thanks for the help. Some of your questions will be explained in a document I'm writing so if anyone has questions (about this story) please PM them to me and I'll answer them there it's called Life at the Edge Summary and Questions.**

 **I changed Winter's dragons name because I noticed almost all of the dragons names are compound so Witch is now Nightfawn, Winter will call Nightfawn just Fawn most of the time. If you want more info on the name choice please PM me.**

 **Other than that, have a good read!**

* * *

Winter woke up to one of the guards banging his axe on the cell, "Get up" he said, "Welcome to your new home." Heather and Astrid stood up on either side of Winter. "Well?" the guard said "Come stand in a line right here," He pointed to a spot on the floor.

Winter walked out first the other girls following her, After Hiccup; Winter was the next in charge, then Astrid, they would follow Winter anywhere (almost anywhere). Two guards came around and clipped them into chains. All of their shackles were connected by a long chain that the leader held.

"Good morning girls," he grinned when all he got back was the evil eye, "When I speak to you, you will respond in kind."

"Morning, you annoying wretch!" Winter snapped out, "that good enough?"

"Now, I thought you and I had an understanding," He shook his head, "I am master to you, you will be performing in my show and you will like it."

"No we won't, be doing either of those and I'd like to see you try to get us to," Heather said angrily.

"Really then?" he said, "let's go." He jerked the chains so hard Winter almost fell over; she walked behind him head high trying not to let her true emotions through. He led them out onto the deck where they stood looking at a beautiful island. The island was covered in beautiful forests and large grassy meadows. They walked towards a small village. There were many people in the streets and most stopped to stare as we went by.

Winter glared at anyone who laid eyes on her, causing most to immediately look away, they continued towards a ring covered in netting. He led them around the ring and down a set of stairs to a thick wooden door.

On each side of the door stood a guard the one on the left opened the door so he could lead us through, there were about ten other people in the room all where girls and three other dragons, a nadder, a terrible terror and a thunderdrum.

Everyone was chained to the wall and the dragons were muzzled. "Welcome to your new home girls, your dragons will be joining you in a bit," he laughed "What did I tell you when we got off the ship."

"Well in subtext you said I'm a yak's ass," Astrid said, "Oh sorry was that insulting I hope so."

He shook his head "Guards!" he called "Get them fixed to the wall and six lashes for that one," he pointed at Astrid and left. Winter watched as they pulled off Heather's chains and hers at the same time big mistake. Both her and Heather moved under the guard's arms at the same time. "Please don't tell me you were expecting this to be easy," Winter asked, "because, news flash, it's not going to be."

All four guards came at them. Heather and Winter merely stepped to the sides letting the first two go flying past them into the wall.

Winter picked up the sword of one guard while Heather grabbed the others axe. Winter swung the sword so the flat of the blade knocked the third guard unconscious. Heather took care of the last guard while Winter got the chains off Astrid.

Astrid grabbed an axe and turned to the other people and dragons, "If we make it we'll come back for you, we aren't leaving anyone behind." "You won't make it," a girl at the back of the room said, "at the moment you're probably in for a branding."

"Well I have a brother I need to get back to so I'm trying anyways," Winter said wondering what a branding was, "But thanks for the advice."

"Anytime," she said, "By the way I'm Siv." "Nice name, I'm Winter and this is Heather and Astrid," Winter headed towards the door "Wish us luck." With that, they ran out the door and up the stairs. Astrid went out into the open first charging the guards who were bringing in our dragons. Winter and Heather followed close behind.

We each headed for our own dragons, Winter knocked out the first guard, spun around and winded the other. Astrid and Heather where already unchaining their dragons. "Stop!" called out a voice "guards come here now." Winter looked up and saw the man running at them just as she got Nightfawn free. Nightfawn jumped out of her cage and blasted at the man missing by an inch. "Let's get em girl," Winter said to Nightfawn who took off into the sky, she blasted at the guards and soon they were joined by Heather and Astrid.

"You and Heather go and get the people we left behind I'll hold them off," Winter said to Astrid, who nodded before flying down towards the ring. Nightfawn shot at all the guard party's holding them back as far as she could. "Let me down girl I'll take out as many as I can," Winter said.

Nightfawn growled in agreement flying along the ground so Winter could jump off. Winter moved like water through their ranks knocking out men, tripping them and wreaking as much havoc as she could. Winter heard Nightfawn roar letting her know it was time to get out of there. Winter ran towards Nightfawn jumping up and going from person to person, jumping off their heads.

Winter launched herself up into the air arms stretched out falling towards the ground and just before she landed one of the soldiers grabbed her shoulders hauling her back towards the rest of the guards. Winter struggled against him but it was no use he tied her arms behind her back and hauled her through the ranks to him.

"So you caught her," He said, "You and your two friends will be severely punished for this uprising, I will not tolerate it do you understand?" He paused glaring at her waiting for an answer "I said do you understand!" he yelled yanking out a dagger and slicing Winters arm.

Winter bit back a hiss of pain, he waited for about another twenty seconds until he put another cut on her arm, this time she wasn't able to hold back the hiss of pain that slipped through her lips, "Yes" Winter paused, and he cut another slit in her arm " _master_."

"There isn't that better," he said grinning, he wiped her blood off his blade and waved someone forward "take five men to the hold with you and every time they refuse to back down, cut a slit in her arm," he pointed at Winter he spoke the last bit.

"You are a horrible person" Winter spat at him "a truly horrible person."

"Yes, I am, glad you noticed," he smiled, "that's how I've kept the business going." Two men grabbed Winter's arms and pulled her away from the man towards the hold as he called. "One last thing, you asked for my name, well it's Ivar," he grinned before turning back to his men. Winter looked for Nightfawn who had landed and was being muzzled, Winter sent her an apologetic look, while Nightfawns face only showed concern.

They forced her down the stairs, "Aye the lot of you get back to your position's now" one of the guards called out. The prisoners had all gathered in the middle while Astrid was freeing the last one. "Why should we, " Heather asked, "You have no control anymore."

"Actually, Ivar sent someone he thought could convince you," he grinned, "Let them see her boys." They dragged Winter up to the front, she was a pretty sore sight on her knees blood streaming down her arm.

"Winter!" Astrid cried "How could you do this to her." Heather moved forward.

"Stop," the guard ordered, "you two stay in the middle the rest of you to your positions."

All of them moved to their positions "Sorry" Winter said, "If it helps I took out half of them."

"You shouldn't be sorry Winter," Heather said, "You tried your best."

Everyone nodded "You tried that's more than most people do, it's more than I did," Siv said.

"Shut up the lot of you." One of the guards yelled pulling the blade through Winter's flesh again staining it with blood once more. The guards went about chaining people back up again and chaining up Heather and Astrid. They had left Winter slumped against the wall trying not to faint from blood loss. Shoes thumped down the stairs and a smaller girl ran into the room, she glanced around, a bag swinging from her shoulder, until she spotted Winter. The girl approached Winter slowly as if expecting the bound girl to lash out at her.

"Who are you?" Astrid demanded, "Don't touch her!"

"I'm a healer," she answered, "My name is Alfhild, and I'm only here to help her."

"If you hurt her you're dead," Heather hissed "But, please do help her."

"That's my job," Alfhild said, she started cleaning the blood off Winter, "Those are some pretty bad cuts," Alfhild noted.

"Oh, really," Winter murmured "I couldn't tell from the blood and pain" "So you have a sense of humor, " Alfhild sai, "You'll be fine once we get them bandaged up."

"That's great, I'm not going to die," Winter said, "Oh Thor, if I died Hiccup would kill me."

"Who's Hiccup," Alfhild asked, "you're not going to die but you won't be pulling numbers like the one you and your dragon did today for a while."

"Hiccup is my older brother," Winter said, "Nightfawn could still do it, I suppose." "There we go, you're all bandaged up," Alfhild smiled, "I'll see you girls soon I can tell." Winter chuckled, "Probably, we have a knack for getting ourselves into trouble, right Hic," Winter stopped she had been about to say Hiccup and had realised he wasn't there just as she said it.

"It's okay, Winter, " Heather sai, "We'll get back to him, to all of them." Heather tried to move forward and was stopped about a meter away by the chain fastened around her ankle.

"One last thing, " Alfhild said "I'll need to wash these" she pointed to Winters arm guards which had been stained by blood.

"No!" Astrid said, "You can't take those off until you have her replacements, which are in her saddle bag."

"Why," Alfhild asked, she waited a sec and continued when she was met with stony faces, "Never mind, we'll just wait till they bring your dragon down, what's her name again." "Nightfawn," Winter said, "I hope she's okay."

"What about you two?" Alfhild asked "You have a deadly nadder right, this time, " she said to Astrid "I don't know what yours is," Alfhild, this time, directing her speech towards Heather.

"Yeah, her name is Stormfly," Astrid said.

"Mine is a razor wing," Heather said, "her name is Windshear."

"You all have awesome dragons," Alfhild exclaimed, "I've heard there's only one night fury is that true." "No, Winters," Winter said, "There are two we know about, my brother's dragon, Toothless, is also a night fury." Alfhild pulled the rope off Winter's arms.

Winter pulled them around front and rubbed her wrists where the ropes had been too tight on her skin. Winter sat up properly, "So, you're the healer here," Winter said stretching out her arms. "Not the only one, but I'm the only healer who comes down here to heal you guys, the others are dispersed among the different groups we have down here," Alfhild smiled sadly "I'm from the berserker tribe what about you."

Winter paused and glanced at Astrid "We're from Berk," Winter said shifting her injured arm away from Alfhild slightly while using her other arm to gesture to her and Astrid "No hard feelings?" the Berkians and Berserkers had a bit of a rough history. "Oh Berk," Alfhild said frowning "Yeah no hard feelings that's all in the past now."

"That's good" Astrid said "I for one quite like you."

"I'll agree with that," Heather stated "Will we be with our dragons in here or will they be somewhere else."

"They'll be with you most of the time," Siv said, she gestured to the purple and green deadly nadder sitting beside her "This is Dawnflight, I met her on an abandoned island two years ago, Ivar came for me about two months ago."

Many of the girls called out similar story's, until finally Alfhild spoke again "I was taken from my family three years ago, I've been here the longest," she looked up the stairs outside sadness evident on her face "My family they tried to get me back they fought Ivar and almost won, but Ivar killed my father, then they retreated." Everyone fell silent no one else's family had even tried to come after them.

"Hiccup will come after us," Heather said "Toothless wouldn't leave his sister behind and neither would Hiccup."

"Nightfawn and Toothless are siblings?" one of the other girls, Fern asked.

"Yeah," Winter answered "Ruff and Tuff called us the fury quadruplets for the longest time."

"Coming down the stairs," someone yelled 'Move out of the way." Alfhild helped Winter to her feet "go sit in the middle of your friends," Alfhild ordered. Winter half walked half stumbled over to Heather who helped her to sit between them.

Four men came down the stairs carrying a wooden plat form. Nigthfawn was strapped to the back of the platform. They sat the platform down and went about getting Nightfawn off it. They tightened Nightfawn muzzle and chained her back feet to the wall beside Winter.

"Hey girl," Winter murmured wrapping her arms around Nightfawn's neck, Nightfawn cooed in response wrapping her giant wing around Winter.

"Hey that one isn't hooked to the wall," one of the guards said.

"I was helping her, she had a couple injuries," Alfhild said "I'll chain her up as soon as I'm finished." The guard nodded and headed back up the stairs most likely to get Windshear or Stormfly. Winter pushed off Nightfawn's wing and stood up to grab her arm guards out of Nightfawn's saddle bag. Nightfawn twisted her head to watch Winter. Winter slid back under Nightfawn's wing and, where no one could see, slipped off her guards. Winter stopped for a second staring at the scars and burns that the guards covered. Winter had never let anyone but the other riders and her dad see them. Dagur had given them to her in the worst six months of her life. Winter slipped the replacements one and slid back into Nightfawns shoulder.

"Windshear!" Heather called out going as far forward as the chain would let her. They had put a leather sheath on Windshears tail to stop her from shooting any of the razor sharp blades along her tail. Winter assumed they had done the same to Stormfly. Winter stood up and saw Alfhild standing against the opposite wall talking to Ivar. Nightfawn greeted Windshear as they chained her to the wall.

"Winter," Alfhild called "Could you come over here please." Winter laid a hand on Nightfawns head letting her know that she was leaving for a bit.

"Hey Alfhild, what do you need," Winter asked ignoring Ivar. "Well could you take off your arm guards please," Alfhild looked hopefully up at Winter.

"No," Winter answered shaking her head "Sorry Alfhild but I can't."

"Then it looks like we have to do it the hard way," Ivar said from behind Winter. Ivar grabbed Winters arm and twisted it behind her back yanking off the guard in the process. Winter's friends were too preoccupied with their dragons to notice what was going on.

"No!" Winter cried out trying to pull away. "Let's see what's under these," Ivar pushed Winters back against the wall and pulled her arm out to examine it. Winter flinched away towards the wall as she was assaulted with memories of the torture she endured, it was all little flashes of pain the whip they had used hanging on the wall as they dragged her into the interrogation room, the time they used water torture. Winter heard Heather and Astrid calling out to her as she slowly slid down the wall to her knees trying to keep a handle on her emotions. All of a sudden she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was Astrid screaming "You will pay for what you've done, Ivar!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone!**

 **So I decided to post this earlier than one Saturday or Sunday. I had it written on Tuesday and just had to edit today so I'll probably post chapter four on Sunday for anyone who will be looking for that upload.**

 **I'm writing a Eye of the Beholder part two for my own enjoyment before season four of race to the edge comes out. It shoulder be posted either tomorrow or on Friday.**

 **I was so happy to look at this story's stats and to see that I had 143 reads! (Mini dance party whoop whoop)**

 **Other than that have a good read!**

* * *

Winter woke curled up in Nightfawns thin wings which remained caringly wrapped over her. Winter shuddered as what happened came back to her. Winter had known she was unstable, but she hadn't realised it was that bad. Nightfawn lifted up her wing and looked down at Winter a goofy grin on her face, Nightfawns sparkling purple eyes laughing.

Nightfawn licked Winter's pale face about five times before Winter warded her off letting her head flop on Nightfawns wing. "You know that doesn't wash out!" Winter complained flicking the liquid from Nightfawns mouth back at her.

Winter just then realised that A. her arm leather guard had been put back on and B. she was shackled to the wall by a metal clasp around her ankle. Winter rolled out from under Nightfawns wing and sat up straight on the stone floor. "What happened girl," Winter said scratching Nightfawn under the chin "I didn't realise it was still that bad." Nightfawn cooed in encouragement before curling herself around Winter.

Winter glanced around all the other girls and dragons where sleeping. "How bout we get some sleep Fawn," Winter suggested "I'm betting we're going to need it tomorrow." Nightfawn purred lightly and slid back onto her side lifting up her wing to create a cocoon for Winter.

"Thanks girl," Winter said "Who knows what I would do without you." Winter slipped inside curling up in the curve of Nightfawns soft belly. Winter slowly drifted off to sleep.

Alfhild turned away from the door where she had been watching the whole thing, and walked back to her hut her long brown hair floating in the light wind. Alfhild pushed open the door and was surprised by a monstrous nightmare, a zippleback and a gronckle.

Alfhild turned to run out the door, something pushed her back into her house, something black she couldn't really see. Alfhild faltered and fell over stumbling back, a night fury! "Hello," one of the two blond, twins? On the zipplebacks back said.

"Tuffnut, shut up" said a voice "You're scaring her." Alfhild looked up a saw a boy in the rafters, he jumped down, brown hair mucked up from the ride over, and landed in front of her.

"Hello," he said extending his arm as if to help her up, "I'm Hiccup, you doubtlessly met my sister, Winter." Alfhild accepted his hand, and he pulled her off the floor. "Yes, I, I, I treated her cuts," Alfhild stuttered.

"She was hurt!" Hiccup interrupted "Sorry continue."

"You need to leave you're not supposed to be here," Alfhild said "I have to raise the alarm but I can let you leave first."

"We aren't leaving without them," the boy on the gronckle said, "Oh, I'm Fishlegs." "Well then," Alfhild said, "Sorry." Alfhild launched herself around Hiccup and over the night fury, what was its name again? and out the door. "Help!" Alfhild yelled "There's people in my hut, help!"

"Well then," Snotlout said "That failed, epically," Snotlout looked proud of himself for saying that while Hiccup just face palmed.

"Do we get to destroy stuff now?" Ruffnut asked, like a little girl asking for candy.

"I suppose," Hiccup said much to the twin's delight, they head bumped like usual. "But, you still need to be careful only blow up stuff that's attacking us, Fishlegs you come with me to get the girls, Snotlout go and blow stuff up with the twins." Everyone raced out the front door mounted up and raced off into the night sky.

Hiccup led Fishlegs to where the girls were being held. Below them men started to racing around, either getting weapons ready or racing away from the twins and Snotlout. Toothless landed just outside of the stair well and followed Hiccup down as he jumped off and ran down the cobble stairs.

Nightfawn raised her listening to the peculiar sound of footsteps, Hiccups footsteps, but that couldn't be possible, Hiccup wasn't here. Nightfawn lifted up her wing and nudged Winters shoulder trying to wake her up though it wasn't morning.

"What is it Fawn?" Winter asked drearily "Is it morning already." Winter opened her green eyes and pulled herself out from under Nightfawns glossy, black wing, Winter glanced around "Nightfawn, really?" Winter complained "It's still the middle of the night." Winter stopped and listened for a second, she had heard a peculiar thump click, thump click coming down the stairs.

"Fawn, that sounds like Hiccup," Winter whispered "Hiccup?" she called out gently. "Winter," she he called back, Winter watched as he raced into the room looked around and came running towards her.

"Hiccup!" Winter cried out as he scooped her up into a close hug.

"I was so worried about you," Hiccup said, "Are you okay did they hurt you?" he hugged her again.

"Only a little," Winter responded tapping the leather bandages on her arm, she chose not to mention what had happened with her scars yet.

"Oh Thor, I'm so glad we found you," Hiccup said hugging her again, "Let's get you out of here."

"Fawn," Winter said "Could you please wake up the others." Nightfawn nodded and poked Heather with her nose leaving her to wake up Nightfawn woke the others.

"Astrid, Heather are you two okay?" Hiccup asked.

"We're both fine, it's her they hurt," Heather said pointing to Winter who had taken Hiccups dagger and was freeing herself from the chain clipped around her leg.

"Winter said she wasn't hurt bad," Hiccup said "So I assumed whatever happened, had happened to all of you."

"Hiccup," Astrid said sighing, "you of all people should know by now she downplays all her injury's to the max."

"It doesn't matter," Winter said "What matters is the lot of us getting out of here."

"But you're not leaving," came a voice from the doorway, "are you?"

"Well we were planning on it," Hiccup said, "so, bye." While they had been talking Winter had tossed Astrid the dagger, and she had freed herself, Stormfly and Nightfawn. Fishlegs had wandered over to the thunder drum, he watched the sleeping dragon, admiring its purple scales, and wasn't paying attention to what had happened behind him.

Ivar stepped into the room a dark cloak covering his scared shoulders, "You know a storms coming it wouldn't be good weather for flying."

"Well you know, we don't care," Astrid said, "Stormfly! Spine shot!" Ivar jumped to the side and Stormflys spines went flying to the left and Ivar came closer.

"Did you really think that would work?" Ivar asked "I beat Alfhilds whole clan I don't think your measly dragon riders will even put up a fight."

"Actually we have stubbornness issues," Fishlegs said finally realising what had happened, "Especially, Winter and Hiccup, I mean they are children of Stoick."

"What did you say," Ivar snapped "Stoicks children, the heirs of Berk."

"No," Heather said speaking quickly, "Different Stoick."

"Don't try to fool me girl," Ivar said "I should've realised when you said your last name was Haddock." Hiccup pulled out Winter's quarterstaff from his bag and handed it to her. Winter flicked open the blades on the either side of the staff.

"Well too late," Winter announced "We're leaving." Astrid took the incentive to jump over Nightfawn and free Heather and Windshear.

"You can only try," Ivar grinned "Especially now that I know Winters weakness."

Winter toke an involuntary step back and realised quick movement was mistake. Remembering how much blood she lost yesterday Winter realised that even though she healed incredibly fast she was still weak from the previous day's occurrences.

"Hiccup" Winter said softly, "I'm more unstable then we thought and I've lost a lot of blood."

Hiccup turned to Winter and placed a hand on her arm, "We'll get through this, Nightfawn get her out of here with no regards for the rest of us understand." Nightfawn nodded her head, chirped a goodbye to her brother and grabbed Winters arm in her mouth.

"Hiccup," Winter said "You can't send me off, Nightfawn let go," Winter tried to pull her arm out of her dragons grip but Nightfawn was to strong, "Hiccup!" Winter cried out as Nightfawn pulled her up the stairs dodging anyone's and everyone's attempt to stop her. Nightfawns teeth slid out and she grabbed Winters shirt taking off into the night.

Winter struggled but soon gave up as her dragon rose higher into the sky. Winter turned scrambling up onto Nightfawns back, she laid down flat on the saddle, though neither her or Nightfawn saw the catapult being aimed at them from under the cover of the trees.

Hiccup glared at Ivar while the two stood on opposite sides of the room. Heather and Astrid had been waking and freeing the other girls and dragons. "So, you thought you could come in here and take all these girls, my prizes, away from me?" Ivar asked pulling his sword from its sheath, "You could I suppose but we're going to do this like real men."

"Really how's that," Hiccup said sarcastically "I suppose we could have a cook off." "No," Ivar snapped, "We will fight right here right now whoever wins get what they want, you would free all these girls, I would keep them plus you and your night fury."

"What about us," Tuff said clattering down the stairs "We wouldn't want to be left out." "Well you are," Hiccup said, "Go after Winter back, then go to the edge and take Snotlout with you."

"Fineeeee," Ruffnut said, "See you soon."

"No," Ivar said, "I don't care about those two, but when I win I want Winter back." "Well you don't get her back!" Astrid almost shouted, "You've hurt her enough already." The Twins just shrugged and left following Hiccups orders for once.

"Let's just get on with it," Hiccup said raising his sword, "I think I'm going to enjoy this." Hiccup leapt forward his sword raised. The two clashed blades, Ivar was stronger but Hiccup was faster and was merely dodging all Ivar's blows.

They continued on for what seemed like an hour, until Hiccup froze, he had heard something unsettling. Hiccup turned towards the door and dropped his sword. Hiccup raced out into the open his eyes seeing what he had feared.

Nightfawn was falling out of the sky, her wings were pinned to her sides and Winter was held onto her back by those ropes.

Hiccup ran as fast as he could towards them. Toothless scooped him up and the two of them raced at the speed of sound trying to get to their sisters.

Nightfawn hit the ground just seconds before Toothless landed beside them. Winter was unconscious on Nightfawns back, though Nightfawn had somehow landed without injury. Hiccup pulled out his dagger and started to cut the ropes off Nightfawn and his sister. Toothless helped Nightfawn to her feet while Hiccup pulled Winter into his lap.

Hiccup lifted his head from his sister long enough to realize where they were and notice the men running at them from all sides. 'Toothless," Hiccup called, "Come ov," Hiccup stopped short when he felt the cool metal blade at his neck. "Put her down," Ivar's voice commanded from behind him, "get onto your knees and put your hands behind your back."

Cursing himself for not hearing Ivar sooner Hiccup did as he asked his eyes on his sister the whole time. Hiccup bit back a hiss of pain when his hands where tied up, the ropes were way to tight.

Nightfawn and Toothless both roared at the men trying to muzzle them. Nightfawn danced around them and curled herself around her rider, growling at anyone who got close. Toothless looked on helplessly as he was muzzled and his wings were tied to his body not that he could fly anyways.

"Tell that dragon to move out of the way," Ivar said digging his sword into Hiccups skin just enough to hurt. "Nightfawn, I'm sorry," Hiccup said, "You've got to let her go." Nightfawn looked up at him her eyes understanding, she rose and pushed her limp rider towards Hiccup before standing back.

"I want all the girls to be chained up again by both feet this time, we've got no idea how many they've managed to free," Ivar commanded, sheathing his sword, "these two are to be taken to my personal dungeons put them together with their dragons."

Men came around hauling Hiccup to his feet and pulling him away from his sister. Hiccup saw Alfhild come and pick up Winter before he was yanked away and he couldn't see her anymore.

Hiccup was thrown into a cell below a house he could only assume was Ivars. They brought in Toothless and Nightfawn a couple minutes later, both had been muzzled, and last but not least was Winter. They had bound her hands even though she was still unconscious. Hiccup rose to his feet trying to keep his balance even though his hands were tied tightly behind his back. They men opened the cell door and threw Winter inside. Hiccup dashed forward trying to soften her fall with his body. Hiccup knelt down beside her glaring at the men who stood guard outside of their cell. Hiccup heard the unmistakable sound of the twins yelling boom and realised they must have thought to come back and well, blow stuff up.

Hiccup focused on getting the ropes off his wrists, he found a sharp rock on the ground and began to scrap away at the ropes. It took Hiccup about ten minutes but finally he was free. Hiccup picked up his sister and cut off the ropes binding her hands. Winter wasn't pale and she actually seemed to rather be sleeping than unconscious. "Winter," Hiccup said shaking her shoulders slightly, "You've got to wake up."

"Hic, Hiccup," Winter said, "What happened to me, where are we?"

"You and Nightfawn were shot down," Hiccup said letting her sit up.

"What!" Winter almost shrieked, glancing around, "Oh, Fawn are you okay?" Winter asked wrapping her arms around her dragon.

Hiccup suddenly noticed that Winter's quarterstaff was hanging on her hip like usual with a note attached to it.

"Winter, your staff," Hiccup said, gesturing at it.

"What," Winter said looking down at it, "Oh, swell their not to sharp."

"No," Hiccup said, "You didn't have it remember, you dropped back in the hold with the others." Winter looked at him suddenly remembering, she pulled off the note and unfolded it carefully.

Winter gasped and dropped it, "This wasn't meant to come back to me," Winter said stumbling away from it. Hiccup picked it up and read the note.

 _Dear Stoick,_

 _I have recently acquired several new prizes, the dragon riders are among them. This note just lets you know not to expect you children or any of their friends to be home soon. Please don't bother coming after them, you will lose the battle. Hiccup and his dragon riders already did. You don't have to worry about their health they shall be treated fine. I sent the girls staff as a reminder of why not to come, she lost it in a fight, she's physically fine and with her brother no need to worry._

 _Ivar,_

"Oh no," Hiccup said, "Hide your staff in your cloak, and we'll rip this up." Winter nodded and slipped her hand into her saddle bag, pulling out her cloak. Nightfawn and Toothless moved so they were lying nose to nose, Hiccup and Winter lay together leaning on the dragons. Hiccup picked at his nails and stared at the wall as Winter drifted to sleep on his shoulder. "Another failed attempt, strike two." Winter muttered before falling asleep.


End file.
